Life Is Never Fair
by Bellas2silly
Summary: After having enough of her abusive father, Jackie Heffer decides to look for a place to stay. Life has been tough for her, but she always pulls through. After all she's gotta fight to survive in order to live. And what's this talk of being compared to Dallas? (Movie verse) DallasXOC, possibly SodapopXOC . Rating might change!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! I know...why write an Outsider fanfic? I was super obsessed with this book and the movie when I was in middle school. I've been dying to watch the movie over these past few years again and kept searching for it until just two days ago I found a website that had the movie free online! YAY! Anyways I have the urge to now write an Outsiders fanfic. Enjoy!_

* * *

I was mad today...okay more than mad. I had a pretty shitty day. I got pulled over on the street by some officer being accused of mugging someone and I was almost arrested too! I was accused by that same Soc who I knocked off his high fucking horse for trying to make a move on me. To top that off I'd gotten beaten up by my old man who as usual was saying that I was 'asking for it'. He was always drinking...ever since my ma died he blamed everything on me. I was just...pissed. I hated my life sometimes and there was nothing I could do about it. Being a Greaser has its ups and downs. I kept walking...not thinking about where I was going. I finally looked over at Bucks place and went inside. I needed a drink very badly. Ignoring the loud noises, the music, and the people having a good time, I went over to the bar.

"You don't seem too happy..." Buck noticed.

"It's because I'm _**not**_ happy. I've had a pretty shitty day Buck..." I rolled my eyes.

"Here...it's on the house." Buck handed me a shot glass and a bottle of whiskey. I gladly accepted the whiskey and started pouring myself a drink. After about twenty rounds of whiskey I was starting to feel light headed and dizzy. But hell I didn't give a shit. I just needed to take a load off.

"Jackie? That you? What the hell are you doing here?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder turning me around. I came face to face with my great pal Dallas Winston.

"Hey Dally...I'm just having some whiskey...want any?" I asked him.

Dally smirked and sat down next to me. The first thing I noticed was that he was shirtless..._oh yeah that's right! Dally lives here at Buck's place...oh silly me for forgetting. He can be shirtless if he wants! Not that I mind or anything..._

"Hey Buck! Can I have another shot glass over here?" I smiled and waved at Buck.

Buck gladly complied and gave Dally a shot glass. I poured us both some more whiskey in our shot glasses and we both just drank without a second thought.

"So tell me...why are you even at Bucks in the first place? You only come here when you're depressed about somethin' or just bored out of your mind." Dally spoke up.

"Let's just say that I had a horrible day Dallas." I glared at him.

"Not that I care or nothin', but what happened?" Dallas smirked and lit up a cigarette.

"Got beat up by my old man and on top of that almost arrested for being accused of mugging someone. I could have been put in the slammer. And for what? Something I didn't even do?" I laughed dryly.

"I hear that...I got brought down to the station for questioning about a Soc being beat up...it was Two-Bit and Steve that did it, but it's not like I was gonna say anything. I just got out of the cooler on '_good behavior_'. We've both had a shit day huh?" Dallas blew smoke in my face.

" Hell yeah..." I drank another shot of whiskey...I couldn't tell if I was drunk at this point.

"How many rounds have you had anyway?" Dally asked.

"I lost count after twenty five..." I giggled.

Dally sighed and ran a hand in his hair. After a few seconds he got up out of his chair and grabbed my hand.

"Come on...you're staying in my room for the night." Dally said.

I didn't argue and followed Dally up to his room. You could still hear everyone partying downstairs, but I didn't really care. I sat down on Dally's bed and he grabbed a shirt throwing it over at me before he grabbed a white towel and started headed for the bathroom. The shirt was twice my size and Dallas knew that.

"I'm gonna take a shower. Go change and go to bed. I'll be back." Dallas muttered.

I heard the bathroom door slam shut and I just laid on the bed for a few seconds before stripping off my clothes and throwing on that shirt Dallas gave me. It smelled just like him...smoke and booze. But it wasn't necessarily a bad smell...I looked over at this switchblade on the nightstand beside the bed and just grabbed it without thinking. I started playing with it on the bed for who knows how long. It wasn't such a good idea since I was slightly buzzed, but I still didn't care.

"Hey! What the hell are you doin'?!" Dally yelled.

I flinched at his tone as he snatched his switchblade from me.

"I was just looking Dallas! Don't get your panties in a bunch!" I snapped back.

"You're probably drunk and you think the smartest thing to do is play with my switchblade?!" Dally argued.

"Alright I get it jeez! No need to blow a fuse or somethin'..."

I then glance at Dallas and blushed like a tomato. I just noticed that the only thing covering him was that towel. Plus he still looks like he hasn't dried off completely yet. _Damn did he look sexy...not that I'll ever say it out loud_. Dally snapped his fingers in front of my face and then smirked as he noticed me eyeing him.

"Like what you see Jackie?" Dally winked at me.

"I don't know what you mean Dallas Winston." I looked away finding the floor much more interesting to look at suddenly.

Dallas laughed and then grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him.

"If you ask nicely I might just kiss you..." Dally smiled smugly.

I rolled my eyes as I smacked his hand away from my face. I then get under the covers and tried going to bed. _This was gonna be a long night..._

* * *

I had left Dallas early in the morning. I woke up lying in his arms...it felt really nice actually, but it was something I wasn't used to. I was basically in Soc territory as of right now...why do you ask? Well! I was actually looking for some place to shop at! I was thinking about going to Dingo's at first, but then I realized I wasn't hungry or anything...I'm running low on food, so I needed to go to a grocery store...that's the sucky part. The only good quality grocery store I know of is in Soc territory. I just hope no one will pick a fight with me...trust me it won't end up pretty.

"Can I help you ma'am?" The cashier asked.

"I'm just looking around for something. I need some food to last me a week at least..." I explained.

The cashier nodded and went back to reading the newspaper.

I grabbed some bread, baloney, cheese, milk, and eggs...it wasn't much, but it'll last.

And before you ask, YES! I paid for everything! And people were just giving me the stink eye! It was probably because I was a Greaser in Soc territory. I ignored everyone and took off with my groceries in both hands.

"HEY GREASER! GET OUT OF OUR TERRITORY!"

I whipped around to look at some Soc boys coming over my way most likely looking for trouble. I kept walking away until one of them grabbed my shoulder to turn me around.

"Hey I know you! Aren't you Jackie Heffer? HA! What's a fucked up chick like you doing in a place like this?" The blonde Soc tried to lean in for a kiss.

I grabbed my revolver from my jacket pocket and pressed it right against his crotch.

"If you don't back up now, I'll make sure you never have children." I glared at him.

The boys eyes widened and he held his hands up in surrender backing away slowly. All the boys hightailed it out of there in a heart beat. I put my revolver back in my jacket pocket and then left before there was any trouble like cops showing up. It took me awhile, but I made it to the Curtis' house dropping my groceries by the kitchen. In the Curtis household you just walked in without waiting...I guess it was normal for people who were close friends with the Curtis family. I was one of them. I plopped down on the couch and flipped on the TV skimming through channels.

"Who's there?! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU TOUCH THAT CAKE-oh wait! Jackie? What are you doing here?" Sodapop Curtis ran into the living room and noticed me.

"Hey Soda...just taking a break for a moment. I had a long walk from the grocery store. I'll be out of your hair in a few minutes..." I told him.

Soda smiled before joining me on the couch.

"It's fine Jack...I just thought you were someone else for a minute." Soda kissed my cheek.

I blushed and averted my eyes. Why did Sodapop Curtis have to be so good looking? Was it to torment me? Or was it another way of God saying,_ "HA! You can look, but you can't touch! MWAHAHAHAHA! Oh the torture!"_

"So I heard you're moving out of your place..." Soda brought up.

"Yeah. I've had enough of my old man. He can drink himself to death for all I care. I was thinking about asking Buck if I could stay in another guest room or something, but I dunno...I'll keep looking. Otherwise, I'm sleeping out under the stars tonight." I smiled. To be honest? I didn't think living under the same roof as Dally would be such a great idea. Buck's offer was actually not that bad. $50 a month? I could live with that. But living WITH Dallas Winston under the same roof? People are gonna start thinking things...Two-Bit ran into the room and jumped on top of me laughing his ass off.

"HEY!" I yelled.

Two-Bit got off and I made some room for him to sit on the couch.

"Dude! I heard you pointed a gun right at some Soc's crotch for pulling the moves on you! Did you pull the trigger? Tell me you did!" Two-Bit was laughing uncontrollably.

Soda's eyes grew twice their size as he stared at me in shock.

"You what?!"

I smirked and pulled my revolver out of my leather jacket.

"If anyone wants to gamble their manhood they can go ahead. I have no problem shooting them down there..." I assured them.

The two boys scooted a little bit away from me.

"I'm not gonna shoot you guys...just relax. It's not even loaded right now. The ammo is in my other pocket." I told them.

The two sighed in relief and went back to sitting next to me again. I heard Darry came out of his bedroom to see what was going on. I immediately put my revolver back in my jacket pocket, so he wouldn't freak out.

"Hey Jackie...when did you get in?" Darry washed his hands in the kitchen.

"I just got here a few minutes ago...I'll be leaving to look for a place in a bit." I explained. If I couldn't find a place I'll just have to stay at Buck's.

Darry nodded and left to take a quick shower.

"I guess I'll be taking off. I'll see you guys later?" I got up from my seat and got my groceries.

"But you just got here! Come on!" Two-Bit whined.

"Girls don't like whining...just a tip for ya there..." I chuckled.

Two-Bit pouted and gave me puppy dog eyes. Sodapop joined along with him. Sodapop could pull it off no problem. Two-Bit however...

"You need to work on them puppy dog eyes..." I told Two-Bit.

With that I went out the front door. I heard screaming and yelling not too far from here. _IT WAS PONYBOY! SHIT!_ I dropped my bags and ran as fast as I could. A group of Soc's were holding a knife to Ponyboy's throat and he looked terrified.

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU FUCKERS! YOU'RE IN OUR TURF!" I grabbed my gun and started loading it. I cocked the gun and shot up in the air making everybody freeze. I then aimed it right at the group of terrified Soc's on top of Ponyboy. "I suggest you let him go before I do something no woman should do." I threatened.

They all took off and the gang came out of the Curtis household and started chasing away the Soc's in their car. Sadly they got away...I kneeled down next to Ponyboy. The poor boy was shaking like a leaf.

"It's alright honey..." I pulled him in my arms and rubbed his back soothingly. "I won't let them touch you again." I promised. I felt my shirt get wet and saw that he was crying... "You alright Pony?"

"Y-yeah. I'm just a little shook up is all...thanks for helping me out." Pony muttered.

Everyone came over and I helped Ponyboy off the ground. Everyone made sure Ponyboy was alright.

"Was that a gunshot I heard? I was scared shitless man!" Steve yelled.

"Sorry. It was the only way to get those assholes out of here. Let's just hope they don't come back." I lowered my gun and put it back in my jacket pocket.

Darry glared at me for a second..._what the hell was his problem?_

"What if you shot someone?!" Darry yelled.

"Look Dar, I'm not stupid. I shot up in the air! I wasn't aiming for them. I only scared them away!" I folded my arms and glared right back at him. "You're welcome for saving your brother."

Darry's expression softened up a bit and he gave me an apologetic look before turning over to Ponyboy. I went back and grabbed my groceries. Shit...the eggs are probably cracked...I looked inside and all of them were smashed up..._**JUST GREAT!**_

I huffed angrily and threw the carton of eggs in a garbage can nearby. _What a waste of money..._

"Hey Heffer!" I slowed down and turned around. Dallas came sauntering over to me with that smug smirk on his face. "That was real impressive what you did." He looked genuinely...impressed. _Wow...never thought I'd see the day._

"All in a days work Winston." I chuckled.

Dallas put his arm around my shoulder.

"You wanna catch a movie with me, Johnnycake, and Pony later?" He asked.

"Sure...why not? I got nothing to do later...I'll meet you guys over there tonight." I told him. I shrugged his arm off of me and started walking away.

"Aw! Is this a little date?" Two-Bit laughed at us.

"Fuck off Kieth." I flipped him the bird. I could tell Dallas was laughing and telling Two-Bit otherwise about this "date". "You too Winston!" I yelled at Dallas. He stopped and looked at me in surprise.

"I don't know how she does it...it's like she has eyes on the back of her head or somethin'..." Dallas chuckled to himself.

"It's because she knows you too well." Johnny pointed out.

* * *

Later that night we all snuck in under the gate to the movies. It was great that no one really knew about that little hole underneath the gates near the entrance...it would be a bummer if I actually had to pay to get in. Like what if the movie sucked? You wouldn't be able to get a refund! We found some seats in the back and just sat ourselves down. I was forced to sit in between Ponyboy and Dally with Johnny sitting left of Ponyboy.

"Are you sure about this Cherry?" A short haired brunette girl asked.

They took the seats in front of us. _Wait...did she say Cherry? As in Cherry Valance? _

"I came here to see a movie and I'm gonna see a movie!" The redheaded girl said angrily. She sounded pissed..._who the hell stuck a large pole up her ass? _

Dally rolled his eyes and then yawned really loudly stretching while doing so. It was the oldest trick in the book...he was trying to wrap his arm around my shoulder.

"I still have my gun Dally..." I warned.

Dally quickly took his arm off of me. He knew I wasn't afraid to use the thing. Dallas then looked at Cherry and smiled deviously. He looked at Ponyboy and Johnny and gave him a look that said, _"I'm gonna put the moves on her!"_ Dallas then leaned forward.

"Are you a real redhead? Are you real?" Dally was practically breathing down her neck. I felt bad for her..._should I do something?_

"Hey come on Dal..." Johnny pleaded.

Dally ignored Johnny as he put his feet up in the chair beside Cherry. He fell off of his seat right away trying to balance himself. We were all snickering...even the two Soc girls in front of us. _Bad move...Dally's gonna think she's interested now._

"Hey, how can I find out if this is you're real red hair? That this," he lifted a few strands of her red hair, "Is the same red hair that you have on your, your..." he trailed off for a few seconds before looking back at her. "These eyebrows here?" He poked her temple. Dally leaned back and laughed to himself like he was so hilarious.

"Cut it out, Dal..." Johnny said.

Dally still acted like he couldn't hear Johnny. He leaned back and put his feet on Cherry's chair this time.

"Get your feet of my seat, and shut your trap, would you?" She asked angrily.

"Yeah? Who's gonna make me?" Dallas taunted.

"I'm gonna get a coke or something..." I sighed angrily. Of course...Dallas was gonna start shit...again. I picked fights as much as he did, but sometimes I needed a break from it, you know? I knew when to back off sometimes. Eh whatever...it doesn't matter. A few seconds later I found Dallas following me close behind. He wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"Hey angel face." Dallas rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Dal, what are you doing?" I chuckled.

"Just getting a coke for all of us and maybe that broad..." Dally referred to Cherry.

"Don't get me involved Dal...I'm not in the mood tonight." My smile disappeared.

"Can I put you in the mood?" Dally wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I wiggled myself out of Dally's grasp and glared at him.

"Stop toying with me Dal. What happened with Sylvia? She's your girl ain't she?" I rolled my eyes. Why wouldn't he stop flirting with me? It's weird how I can call him my best friend sometimes.

"The broad was two-timing me while I was in the cooler." Dallas showed his hand. His ring...Christopher I think he called it...was back on his ring finger.

I then frowned...poor Dallas.

"I'm sorry about Sylvia. I always thought she was a no good tramp." I put my hand on his shoulder in attempt to comfort him.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you have the hots for me." Dally then smirked.

I blushed the same shade as Cherry's hair. He did not just go there.

"Oh shut the hell up Dallas. I don't have the hots for anyone! Especially not my best friend! I don't love anyone." I started walking away.

Dallas just shrugged and went back in the line to get drinks. I made my way back to my seat to tell Pony and Johnny that I was leaving.

"Hey Pony...Johnny...I'm gonna be heading out. Try and enjoy the movie. If Dallas acts like an ass again just tell him to leave, so you guys won't get kicked out." I said.

Johnny and Ponyboy both nod and Cherry whips her head around looking at us with a mean glare.

"I'm trying to watch a movie here." Cherry told us.

"Sorry Cherry. I'm just telling these boys to tell Dallas to take a hike if he bugs you again. Sorry for trying to help you." I flipped her the bird.

Cherry's expression softened and then she smiled at me.

"Sorry...I'm just not having so much of a good night." She apologized.

"I can see that." I rolled my eyes.

"You look familiar...do we know you?" The brunette asked.

"I'm Jackie Heffer. Why?" I folded my arms.

"So you're the girl who aimed a gun at Bob's crotch!" She giggled.

"He was the one coming onto me." I defended myself.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." Cherry sighed. "He was probably drunk as always...but thanks for sparing my boyfriend."

I then see Dallas coming back with some drinks. I was about to leave before Dallas made me sit in my seat and gave me a coca-cola along with everyone else. Dallas then sat in the seat next to Cherry...oh boy...

"Here I thought this might cool you off." Dallas handed Cherry another drink.

Cherry looked down in her drink before removing the straw and throwing the contents of the drink in Dally's face. All of our eyes widened. NO ONE did anything to Dallas and got away with it.

"Maybe that'll cool you off, Greaser. When you learn to talk and act decent, maybe I'll cool off too." Cherry replied smartly. I then smirked. I like this girl...

"Fiery huh? Just the way I like 'em!" Dally chuckled before trying to pull Cherry closer to him. Cherry kept struggling against him.

"Get off of me!" She yelled.

"Oh come on..." Dally smirked.

"I said get off!" She told him.

"Yo Dallas. Get off the lady before I punch you into next week." I threatened. Hey...us ladies have to stick together right? Soc or Greaser...it didn't matter to me. No woman deserves to be treated like this.

Dallas then got up out of his seat. We were now chest to chest giving each other the death glare.

"What did you say to me you little bitch?" Dallas' voice became dangerously low.

"You heard me pal." I stood my ground. Dallas didn't scare me. Dallas kicks a chair over and then left.

Everyone looked at me in surprise...and Two-Bit just happened to be right there to witness the whole thing. When did he get here anyway?

"Damn...no one stands up to Dally like that." Ponyboy mumbled fearfully.

"Whatever...I just did." I sat back down and got out a cigarette. Lighting up a match with my boots.

"Thanks for that. He had me scared to death." Cherry thanked me.

"You sure didn't show it. Ain't no one talk to Dal like that." Johnny muttered.

"No problem...It doesn't matter if you're a Soc or Greaser...no woman deserves to be treated that way." I smiled at her for a second before putting out the match that I used to light up my cigarette.

Everyone still looked at me in surprise...

"You know...I never noticed until now...you're like a female Dallas." Two-Bit laughed to himself.

"Me? Like Dallas?" I looked at Two-Bit like he had grown an extra head. "You're drunk again aren't ya?"

"I can kinda see it...but you're not as cold as he is." Johnny spoke up.

I got up and said my goodbyes to everyone before leaving the movies.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! But be nice! I'm sensitive! lol XD _


	2. Chapter 2

_I hope you like it! Please be nice! I'm super sensitive!_

* * *

I had went to the store and bought a cooler and put ice in it earlier to keep my groceries inside cool, so they wouldn't go bad. I left it at the guest bedroom in Buck's place. I was thinking about going back there to get some shut eye...but I wasn't tired yet. I walked all the way to the park...I thought about going to the Curtis', but I decided against it. I went over to the monkey bars, climbed to the top, laid down to look at the stars, and shut my eyes. I kept thinking about what Two-Bit said...ME? Like _**DALLAS**_? Was he right though? I'm starting to get paranoid now...I never once compared myself to Dallas...I didn't think we were too much alike. Dallas was colder than I was. I was pretty mean, but it didn't compare to Dallas I think. I didn't know how long I was sleeping and I decided to look at my watch. _Jeez...it's really late right now...should I head back to Buck's?_ I heard running coming towards me..._Johnny and Ponyboy? What were they doing here so late at night? _

"Hey guys...what's up?" I rubbed my eyes and stretched. Never sleep on the monkey bars again...

"Hey..." Ponyboy looked mad, but mostly scared.

"What's wrong Pony?" I asked.

"Dar hit me...I slept in the lot by accident and when I came home...Darry got so mad and he hit me...so I ran to get Johnny and here we are." Pony mumbled.

"Ponyboy...I know that look on your face. What are you up to?" I folded my arms and hopped off the monkey bars.

"I'm running away Jackie. I can't take it no more...Darry is just so...he's such a jerk!" Pony cried. "Me and Johnny are leaving a-and...you can't stop us!"

"I never said I'd stop you, but you guys should think this through. I don't think running from your problems is gonna solve anything Ponyboy. Darry is just...have you ever considered how much stress he's on? He's your brother sure, but ever since he had turned from brother into parent just after your parents passed...it's just not easy for him Ponyboy. He's trying...I'm sure if you talked it out with him things would work out. Tell him how you feel." I said. Johnny and Ponyboy looked weirded out. They weren't used to hearing this type of stuff from me. "Tell anyone I'm being nice and you're both dead." I glared at them.

"Yup...she's just like Dally..." Johnny chuckled.

We all froze when we heard a car pull up. Out came a group of Soc's...drunk Soc's might I add. My breath hitched and I slowly reached in my back pocket grabbing out a switchblade. Yeah...I might have _'borrowed_' Dally's switchblade. I'd give it back later.

"Guys...I want you to run when you get the chance. Go get help..." I told them.

The two nodded and I inwardly smiled. They were good kids...

"But what about you?" Johnny looked at me like I was crazy.

"I'll try to hold them off. I've got my gun and Dally's switchblade on me."

"SHUT UP GREASERS!" One of them yelled.

The blonde Soc that I met earlier today then glared at me.

"Y-you're the Greaser chick who aimed a gun at me." He slurred.

I froze...wait...Cherry said this ass was her boyfriend right? Bob was it?

"GET THEM!"

My eyes widened and I pulled out the switchblade from behind me and held it right above one of the Soc's neck before he could tackle me.

"If you know what's good for you then back off right now." I warned the Soc.

The Soc waited a few seconds before smacking the switchblade out of my hand and tackling me to the ground. The Soc was heavy, but I kicked him off of me before he could do any damage. Another Soc punched me in the face and I fell to the ground roughly. I got back up on my feet before two more Soc's lunged at me. I punched one in the face and he stumbled backwards. The other one on top of me tried straddling my waist and got out a switchblade of his own. I got my leg up and kicked as hard as I could in his groin. He then fell off of me. I looked around and noticed that several of them were trying to drown Ponyboy in the fountain.

"Get off of him!" I yelled furiously.

I charged and tackled all of them. It was like one huge dog pile. I didn't even know where Johnny was, but I assumed he was being attacked or he ran to get help. The Soc's then tried drowning both me AND Ponyboy in the fountain. I kept struggling and thrashing around. Just when I felt weak and started giving up I was being pulled out.

* * *

It seemed like several hours before I came to. I was gasping for air. Ponyboy was unconscious right next to me. Johnny however, was sitting on the fountain shaking with Dally's switchblade in his hand. The switchblade I had stolen...I struggled, but managed to sit up. There was blood everywhere. Bob, Cherry's boyfriend, was lying on the ground. The fountain was now stained with blood.

"J-Johnny?" I gasped.

"I killed him Jack...I killed him." Johnny mumbled fearfully. "They all took off after that."

Shit. Johnny killed a Soc. _We were in some deep shit now..._

"He almost killed you and Ponyboy, so I tried saving you guys..." Johnny dropped the switchblade like it burned him. "I'm so sorry..." He then whispered.

I pulled Johnny into a hug. The poor boy was just defending us. It was probably the first time he killed someone.

"It's alright Johnnycake. It was self defense. You didn't do nothing wrong..." I kissed his forehead. "Thanks for saving for my life."

I then shook Ponyboy awake. He took the news rather badly, throwing up while doing so...he was just as scared. I grabbed the both of their hands and got their attention.

"Look guys. I know what we have to do. Dallas and I took this freight train once when we needed to lay low once. It leads to Windrixville...we stayed at an abandon church there. We can stay there before word gets out about this." I said.

The two boys nodded and I picked up Dally's switchblade. If I let it here the police would surely arrest Dallas considering it was his switchblade that killed that Soc. I couldn't let that happen. I wiped off the blood and fingerprints and put it back in my pocket. With that said and done we all took off towards Buck's place.

* * *

Buck almost didn't let the boys in until I told them they were with me. We all quickly and quietly went up to my new room and I shut the door. I didn't have much money on me. I hid Dally's switchblade in my dresser and then looked for some new clothes. I had to find something that would fit Ponyboy.

"What the hell?"

We all looked at Dallas in shock. _WHEN DID HE GET HERE?! __**SHIT!**_

"Dally? W-what are you doing in here? This is my room." I stuttered.

"I think the better questions are..where is my switchblade? Why are Ponyboy and Johnnycake here? When did you even move in Buck's place? And why are you guys looking like you committed some murder?" Dally looked at us suspiciously.

Dally came over to me and brought his hand to my cheek.

"What's wrong Jackie?" Dallas actually looked concerned.

I grabbed Dally's switchblade from my dresser and slipped it into his pocket.

"You can have your switchblade back. I just borrowed it is all." I averted my eyes and continued to search for new clothes for Ponyboy. The poor kid is probably freezing right now considering he's wet and it's cold at night.

"HEY! What's going on? And answer my damn questions." Dallas looked angry.

"We're leaving for a week Dallas. It's not a big deal." I mumbled softly.

"What the hell happened?" He looked me in the eye.

"Johnny killed a Soc. Jackie said we were gonna head for some abandon church in Windrixville." Ponyboy confessed.

Dallas grabbed a lock of my hair and noticed how soaking wet Ponyboy and I were.

"What the hell happened Jackie?" Dally's voice went soft.

"We were jumped by Soc's in the park. They tried drowning me and Ponyboy in the fountain and...Johnny saved us by stabbing that one Soc..." I admitted.

Dallas let go of me and left the room for a minute before coming back in with some of his clothes. He tossed Ponyboy a pair of pants and a sweatshirt. I grabbed some new clothes from my dresser and quickly slipped them on, ignoring the looks I was getting from the boys.

"Here's some cash. Get a weeks worth supply of food." Dally slipped the wad of cash and put it down in my shirt...in my bra. I got goosebumps whenever Dally touched me like that.

"Why are you helping us?" I asked. "This isn't your problem."

"No offense Angel Face, but you look like you can't think straight because you're probably panicking on the inside right now. You look scared shitless." Dallas smiled at me and rested his forehead against mine. "Get going on that freight train...I'll see you guys soon. I'll drop by and let you know what's going on with the cops."

I nodded and kissed Dallas on the cheek before standing by the door getting ready to go with Ponyboy and Johnny.

"Thanks for helping us out Dally. Sometimes I don't know what I'd do without you." I smiled at him. Dally had his sweet moments...which were rare.

* * *

We got on the freight train and took off for Windrixville. We slept in that church for the night and the next morning I woke up to the smell of Baloney. Johnny had used the money Dallas gave us and got all the food we needed while Ponyboy and I were still sleeping. I blushed as I realized just how Johnny had probably gotten the money...he reached down my bra didn't he?

"Man I'm thirsty...what are we supposed to do if we're thirsty?" Ponyboy whined.

"There's a pump in the back...so don't worry about water." I told them.

They nodded as Johnny unloaded the box full of food.

"You seem more calm than yesterday." Johnny noticed me.

"Yeah...I guess even I get scared once in a while." I chuckled. "I mean...honestly? I'm still shaking...last night was fucking scary. I could have actually died." I then frowned and glared at the ground. "Why didn't you guys run like I told you? I could have handled those assholes."

"We didn't wanna leave you alone! You may be as tough as Darry and Dally, but a group of guys against one girl? That ain't fair and you know it Jack." Ponyboy reached for my hand.

"Life is never fair Ponyboy. I still have my gun...I could have used it to scare off those apes."

"No. We weren't gonna risk letting you die. Everyone would have been devastated." Johnny snapped. "We care about you!"

I shut my mouth. Johnny snapped at me? That's a first.

"Watch yourself kid." I glared at him.

Johnny still glared at me, but he sat down. He knew when to back off. I was mad enough as it is. I wonder what would have happened if Johnny and Ponyboy actually left when I told them too. Would I have actually been able to hold them off? Maybe we wouldn't even be in this mess...maybe I could have died. But I'll never know now...I looked up and noticed Johnny was talking to Ponyboy and handing him a book.

"I know how much you like to read. I got you 'Gone with the Wind'." Johnny said.

"Gone with the Wind? How did you know I wanted this?" Ponyboy smiled.

"I remember you mentioned it once. Maybe you could read it to me and Jackie."

"Sounds cool..." I cracked a small smile. Johnny got these two weird bottles out of the box. "What are those?" I asked, my smile disappearing.

"Well we gotta make sure the cops can't recognize us right? Our faces will be in the paper by now, so we gotta change our appearance." Johnny pointed out.

Johnny also got out his blade that he brought before we left. Oh no...NOT MY HAIR!

"There ain't no way I'm letting you cut my hair." I gave Johnny the death glare. I like my hair long!

"Well then...I'm gonna have to dye your hair or somethin'..." Johnny held up one of the small bottles.

I bit my bottom lip...if he make MY hair blonde or something...he'll regret it.

"What colors do you have?" I hesitantly asked.

"I've got blonde dye and black." He replied.

"I'll go with black. Pony here can have blonde hair." I smirked.

"HEY! I don't want blonde hair!" Ponyboy whined.

I got up and held my fist out. Ponyboy immediately flinched and held his hands up.

"Two for flinching." I punched his arm twice. I won this round. "Alright Johnny. Make it look pretty." I teased.

Johnny smiled and got to work. I sat down and took off my shirt just so nothing would get on my shirt. The two boys blushed when they saw my bra.

"It's just a bra boys...would you rather want me naked?" I chuckled.

The two shook their heads and Johnny got to work. It took half an hour before he started dyeing Ponyboy's hair blonde and actually cutting his hair. After another hour Ponyboy started cutting off Johnny's hair. It was already five o' clock when we were all done fixing our appearances. Johnny found an old broken mirror and brought it over, so we could all see our handiwork. I gasped and held up a lock of my hair. My hair was black now...goodbye my sweet auburn hair. Ponyboy gaped at his reflection. I mean he didn't look that bad, but he definitely looked different. Johnny didn't look as upset, but he was also surprised.

"This is gonna be hard to get used to." I sighed.

* * *

_Like it? Hate it? Let me know!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I hope you guys like it! I worked hard on it!_

* * *

We didn't really do anything interesting the past few days. We played poker, Ponyboy read _Gone with the Wind_ to us, we ate, laid around doing nothing, and we smoked a lot. These past few days were slow and boring. There were some nights I kept my gun really close because I was paranoid and scared. I just kept thinking of that night...if there was a different outcome. Each nightmare was different, but all of them included Bob dying.

"Hey Angel Face...wake up." Someone tapped my cheek lightly. I stirred in my sleep and was slowly beginning to wake up. "Aw don't be like that...what? Do I have to kiss ya, so you'll wake up? Eh Sleeping Beauty?" The voice teased.

I sat up, stretched, rubbed my eyes, and finally opened them. Dallas was really close to my face.

"Nice hair Heffer." Dally smirked at me. I blushed at how close Dallas was and then pushed him away feeling flustered. "Yo. Wake up!" Dallas woke up Ponyboy and Johnny.

The two boys got up and Dally laughed at the sight of Ponyboy's now blonde hair.

"I got some news for you." Dally's smile faded and he sat down beside us.

Basically since Bob's death, tension had skyrocketed between the Soc's and Greasers. There was gonna be a rumble the next night to settle everything once and for all. What also shocked me was that Cherry was a spy for the Greasers...It was the last thing I expected to happen. Cherry was Bob's girlfriend and she was the last person I'd expect us to get help from. Dally then handed Ponyboy a letter. Telling from the handwriting I could tell it was from Sodapop. He was probably worried sick

"So who's hungry?" Dally patted his stomach. "I'm starvin'..."

* * *

Dally drove us to Dairy Queen. I was pretty hungry and was starting to get sick of eating baloney sandwiches all the time.

"So...what did you tell the cops? And don't lie..." I asked Dallas.

"Oh right...well they took me in for questioning and I told them that you guys were in Texas. Two-Bit was actually tempted to go down to Texas just to find you three." Dallas answered.

Well at least Dallas covered for us.

"Hey guys...I've been thinking. I mean Dally you said Cherry would vouch for us explaining that Bob was drunk that night...I mean...I think we should turn ourselves in. Jackie said so herself. It was self defense! I think they might let us off easy." Johnny said.

I then flipped out.

"WHAT? You want us to turn ourselves in?! Even after all that hard work of trying to hide us?! Dally even gave us enough money to last us long! What the hell Johnny?!" I nearly screamed.

Dally also looked at Johnny like he was out of his mind.

"I actually kinda agree with Heffer on this one, Johnnycake." Dally spoke up.

Johnny looked down at his feet feeling disappointed...most likely disappointed at us.

"I just don't think it's right...we should turn ourselves in." Johnny mumbled.

"Look Johnny...I can't go back to the cooler. I'm already on bad terms with the cops." I sighed in frustration.

All three of them looked at me suspiciously.

"What? You don't think Dally was the only one who did time did ya?" I rolled my eyes.

"What happened?" Ponyboy asked.

"I...I..." I can't...I mean these guys are my friends but..._can I tell them?_ "I know how Johnny felt that night...it happened to me too." I breathed out. They all looked surprised...and for once speechless. "I mean...I don't like talking about it...back in New York when my mom just died, my dad started drinking. He didn't care what would happen to me. He just blamed me for her death, so I was never really around the house. I went out one night and got mugged. The guy was trying to kill me the next thing I knew, so I couldn't run off and scream for help. I kept fighting back and I knocked his gun out of his hand. When I grabbed it and he came charging at me...I shot him."

"What happened next?" Ponyboy held my hand to comfort me.

"I was just...shocked. I just killed a human being...another living person. When the cops came, I couldn't bring myself to speak at all. I didn't even give them my name...but they assumed that **I** was the one mugging him. I was locked up in the slammer for about a month or two...during all that time I couldn't stop thinking about that night. I thought...maybe I deserve this. I shouldn't be allowed in the outside world. One day though...a witness came forward and explained everything. They let me go just like that...When I finally got home my dad made us move...and I've lived here ever since."

We all sat in silence for a few minutes before I chuckled to myself.

"I've always carried a gun, so I could protect myself...it's ironic how I've used one to kill a guy."

"But it was in self defense." Johnny said. "Why didn't you tell them what happened?"

"I guess I was just in shock...I also thought I deserved to be locked up. So I never said anything." I replied. "I just don't want you guys going through that."

"We've got Cherry to vouch for us...come on Jackie." Johnny looked at me straight in the eye. "What do you think would be the right thing to do?"

_Damn it! Is he trying to guilt trip me?_

"FINE! We'll go back. Dally...thanks for your help and everything, but let's go back and turn ourselves in." I gave in.

* * *

We went back to the abandon church only to find it burning down. We were all pretty speechless. We could hear children screaming from inside though...at first I thought it would be a wise idea to hightail it out of there. But then I kept thinking of what Johnny said earlier at Dairy _Queen. "What do you think would be the right thing to do?"_. We all stood there for several seconds before I decided I was gonna go and save those children from burning alive.

"JACKIE! DAMN IT GET BACK HERE!" Dally yelled.

My eyes widened at the sight before me when I ran inside. Everything was burning...it was all on fire. _Was this what hell was like?_ I couldn't even think about what started the fire in the first place. I heard screaming in the back and headed towards there without trying to get burned.

"Jackie?! Where are you?!" I head Ponyboy.

I coughed from the smoke and yelled at him to come towards the back. Ponyboy was then looking for all of the children that he could as I tried looking for an opening somewhere. I screamed and jumped away as part of the ceiling almost fell on top of me. _Was this even worth it? Risking my life to help some snot nosed kids?_ I found part of the wall behind me falling apart. I tried kicking it down, but it was hard...something was in the way on the other side. Dally from outside actually helped out and kicked it down. Ponyboy had a few kids with him and handed some over to me as I then handed over the kids through the hole in the wall to Dally. Johnny found a few more kids and proceeded to bring them over our way. The building was almost empty of the kids. When the place was filled up with more flames and smoke...that's when I lost consciousness.

* * *

I woke up to blinding lights..._where was I?_

"She's awake guys!"

I moaned and covered my eyes with my arm. _God damn it...everything hurts..._

"What the hell's...goin' on?" I said groggily.

"Miss Heffer. Do you remember anything?" A Doctor asked.

"Who the hell are you?" _Jeez...I feel like I'm drunk or something..._

"I'm Dr. Kashack. Now do you remember anything?"

I looked around and saw Two-Bit, Sodapop, Ponyboy, Darry, and Steve.

"Am I dead? Is this hell?" I slurred. Oh man I was so confused. I thought for sure that I was dead.

"Hell? Man what kind of drugs is she on doc?" Two-Bit snickered.

"This is not hell Jackie. You're in a hospital." Darry glared at Two-Bit before coming over to me.

"So I'm not dead?" I asked again.

"No you're not. But you're a hero Jack..." Sodapop held a newspaper out.

On the cover there was Dally, Ponyboy, Johnny, and I...it was saying we were heroes for saving those kids in the church.

"Me a hero? Yeah fucking right..." I rolled my eyes. "I thought there'd be some, WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE, title underneath my name." I laughed.

"Dally actually said the same thing." Ponyboy spoke up.

"How's Johnny and Dally, Ponyboy?" I grabbed Ponyboy's hand.

"Dally's fine...you and Johnny were in bad shape though..."

"It didn't look good for Johnny..." Two-Bit looked at the ground and shuffled around uncomfortably.

I then got out of the bed and started looking for my clothes.

"Where the hell are my clothes? I can't stay here no more!" I started getting angry.

"Miss Heffer! Get back in the bed! You're not leaving yet!" The doctor objected.

_If I had my gun right now...I'm sure he'd be saying otherwise._

"Jackie you have to stay. You're just in much bad shape as Johnny is." Darry said.

I kept wandering around the room looking for my clothes and leather jacket. My gun was in the jacket still.

"JACKIE!" Sodapop gripped my arms making me stand still. "We all care about your health. Just stay in bed...we won't leave you alright?"

"Who says I need anyone?!" I glared at Soda.

Soda looked upset for a moment and he loosened his grip on my arms.

"I know you don't mean that. You care about all of us just like we care so much about you. Otherwise you wouldn't have been trying to help Ponyboy and Johnny." Soda said.

I went silent for a moment and looked into Sodapop's eyes. _He knew me too well..._

"Now get back in bed you hear?" Soda told me.

"I wanna see Johnny." I mumbled. "I WANNA SEE JOHNNY!" I repeated louder.

"We'll allow you to see your friend, but you have to be in a wheelchair." The doctor said. "And someone has to go with you."

Ponyboy agreed to come with me and he wheeled me out and headed towards Johnny's room. As soon as we got there I nearly burst into tears. Johnny looked like he was in bad shape. It looked like that he was way worse than me...like he wasn't gonna make it.

"Hey Johnnycake...how are you feelin'?" I asked.

I heard Johnny gasp for air for a minute before he finally replied in a raspy and hoarse voice.

"J-Jackie? That you?"

"Yeah...it's me Johnny." I wheeled myself over and sat right beside Johnny and held his hand. "I've been so worried about you guys...I...I shouldn't have run in there."

"Savin' those kids was worth it Jack. Don't you say otherwise..." Johnny coughed a little bit before continuing. "Besides...you were the one who ran in without thinkin'..."

"Actually...I kept thinking about what you said at Dairy Queen. About what would be the right thing to do...that's why I ran in." I mumbled softly.

"Guess I have a good influence on people huh?" Johnny joked.

"So did you hear about that newspaper?" I asked.

"Y-yeah...I'm pretty...pretty surprised." Johnny wheezed. "Ponyboy and Two-Bit showed me the paper."

A nurse then came in telling us to leave Johnny. I would have protested, but I think Johnny needed all the help he could get if we wanted him to get better. Ponyboy wheeled me towards my room and he stopped when he noticed I was quiet.

"You alright Jack?" Ponyboy asked.

"That boy...has to make it or else...I'll lose my fucking mind." I tried holding in my tears. Ponyboy looked shocked that I was crying and he hugged me gently trying not to hurt me.

"It'll be alright...this is Johnny we're talking about." Pony smiled sadly.

"I'm so angry...I should have just-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Jack." Ponyboy looked serious.

I went silent again and just nodded. I just have to be positive..._but how can I be positive? _

"So...how's Dally doing?" I tried changing the subject.

"You wanna go see him?" Pony asked.

I nodded again and Pony started heading towards Dally's room.

* * *

Ponyboy smiled at Dally and left me to talk with him alone.

"Well lookie what we have here. A beautiful broad decides to visit me huh? Surprise, surprise..." Dally smirked.

_Did he just call me beautiful? Okay then..._

"How are you holding up Winston?" I asked.

"I've been better." I noticed one thing right away...he wasn't wearing his hospital gown. _Oh that chest...and his abs...damn did he look good. _"My eyes are up here Heffer." Dally smirked.

"What? I just zoned out is all." I rolled my eyes.

"Nah, I know you were checkin' me out. It's okay. I'm just a chick magnet...it can't be helped." Dally smiled smugly.

"You hear about Johnny?" I then asked.

Dally's smile disappeared and he looked slightly upset.

"Yeah...I heard. You goin' to the rumble tonight?" Dally looked serious. Something you didn't see often.

"Of course I am...we gotta get even with those Soc's...for everything they've done." I glared down at the floor.

Dally got out of bed and then grabbed my chin to make me look at him.

"We're gonna get even with them Soc's, Jack...we're gonna do it for Johnny." Dally told me. "Mark my words Jackie...they're gonna pay."

"I want to kill them Soc's so bad...but I don't know if I'll be able to fight Dal. I got hurt pretty bad. The others were saying I was hurt just as bad as Johnny was..." I shut my eyes tightly to prevent tears from escaping. "But we all know that ain't true...Johnny is far more worse than I am."

"Then that gives me more reason to tear those Soc's apart huh?"

I then open my eyes to look at Dally. Dally smiled at me...it wasn't a smirk...it was a genuine smile. I didn't even think Dally was capable of smiling.

"We're gonna win Jack. And Johnny will pull through...he's got to..." Dally said.

I sure hope that you're right Dallas...

* * *

_Like it? Hate it? Let me know! But be nice please!_


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm sorry if you hate this chapter. I tried hard! It's okay if you don't like it, but please be nice about it! lol_

* * *

I ran out of the hospital in just my gown later that night. I knew Ponyboy had clothes and my leather jacket with the gun inside though, so I decided to head over to the Curtis'. I kicked the door open and everyone froze in their spot.

"So you guys gonna give me my clothes or am I gonna have to beat you up for them?" I asked them.

"Why do you need clothes Jackie? You look just great without them." Two-Bit smirked.

I slapped Two-Bit on the back of his head. Ponyboy came out of his room a second later with my clothes cleaned and handed me my leather jacket along with it.

"Thanks Pony." I cracked a small smile. _Oh Ponyboy...I love that little guy._

Tonight was the night of the rumble. Everyone considered me part of the gang, so they didn't question me when I said I was gonna fight. They knew I could take care of myself. On the way to the rumble Steve was doing all sorts of flips to get everyone riled up. We were all pumped and ready to kick Soc ass! We went to the park I think...I didn't pay attention...I was just having fun with the gang and following them to the rumble.

"Hello Darrel." A Soc came in front of the group of Soc's. We assumed he was the leader.

Darrel nodded at the Soc...it seemed as though the two knew each other. Just like that the rumble started. Greasers and Soc's charged at each other. I ran to one Soc and punched him in the face so hard that he flew a few feet before he was out for the count. My hand hurt like hell, but I wasn't done yet.

"What's a Greaser bitch doin' here fighting?" Another Soc started choking me. I gasped and struggled for air as I was thrown to the ground.

"Fuck...you..." I breathed out. I then kneed him in the groin without a second thought. The Soc was moaning in pain and as I got up, I kept kicking him in the stomach repeatedly. I then noticed that a Soc was attacking Ponyboy, so I ran over and tackled him off of Ponyboy. "You okay Pony?" I asked.

"Thanks..." He coughed. His eyes then widened. "Look out!"

I was tackled to the ground by another Soc. He kept punching me repeatedly until someone pulled him off. It was Dally.

"No one touches my girl!" Dally growled. Dally picked up the Soc and threw him on the ground like a pro. I didn't noticed that I was soaking wet...it was pouring out here! _Damn you weather!_

"Your girl?" I looked at him in surprise.

Dally wrapped an arm around my waist before giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Damn right you're my girl, Angel Face."

With that Dally went off fighting some more Soc's. I punched a Soc repeatedly and then noticed that all of the Soc's were running away. The Soc I had beat up was also running away noticing that his friends were fleeing from the fight. We had won the rumble. I fell to my knees and hugged myself...I wasn't feeling too good. My whole body felt like it was on fire again. Everyone was cheering and screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Jackie! Are you alright?" Soda put his hand on my shoulder.

_**Everything burned...**_

"Don't touch me man!" I yelped.

Soda looked concerned and then picked me up despite what i said. The others then followed us back to the Curtis household. Soda laid me down on the couch and I just tried getting up..._I mean where were Dallas and Ponyboy?_

"I gotta get out of here."

"You ain't lookin' too good Jack. Just lay down." Two-Bit told me.

After a half hour at least Ponyboy came home looking glum...

"Hey Pony where you been? What's wrong?" Soda asked.

"Johnny died...Dally and I told him we won and he just...died. He told me to stay golden..." Pony mumbled softly. "Dally didn't take it too well...he's gonna blow."

With that I got up ignoring everyone and just ran out of the house. I was so mad at the world...at god...they took Johnny away and he was just a kid. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs, but I knew my anger had to be put to the side. I had to find Dallas before he did something stupid like I would do. I only remember running everywhere to find Dallas. It seemed like i had been running for almost another half hour. I fell a couple of times and got some cuts, but I kept pushing on. I finally got to the park and saw that Dallas was running from the cops. I knew him too well. He was gonna get himself killed just so he could end the pain of losing Johnny. I actually felt like doing the same thing...but I knew how broken the gang would be without me. And I absolutely didn't want to live without Dallas in my life, so I had to save him. I heard the gang yelling from a distance. Dally pulled out his gun and knew the cops were gonna shoot.

"Put down the weapon!" An officer ordered.

"You ain't gonna take me alive!" Dally yelled.

The officer then shot at Dallas. It was like time had slowed down. I kept running still and jumped in front of Dallas before he got hit with the bullet. Everything hurt...I felt a pang in my chest and noticed that I was bleeding. I got up despite the odds and pushed Dally down and grabbed my gun aiming it at the cops.

"F-fuck off...don't hurt Dally." I breathed out.

"Kid! Put down the weapon!" The officer yelled desperately.

I cocked the gun and aimed it at the officer barking orders at me. I then felt something sharp hit my shoulder. I fell to the ground and rolled down the hill. I could hear the yells and screams get closer and I saw the gang huddled around me.

"J-Jackie...why?" Dally looked upset, mad, and confused.

"I ain't stupid Dallas...you were gonna kill yourself...'cause of Johnny..." I gasped for air. "Keep an eye on...on him for me...Pony..." I smiled faintly.

Pony looked shocked at what had just occurred, but nodded anyway.

I heard more sirens on the way..._was this the end for me? Was I actually gonna die?_

* * *

I woke up to bright lights again..._okay...is this heaven or hell?_ I looked around and saw just about everyone except Dallas here. There was also a cop at the door.

"Guys?" My voice sounded hoarse..._yeesh!_

Darry looked surprised and then elbowed Ponyboy and Sodapop. Just like that everyone was up and smiling.

"Hey Jackie...how are you feeling?" Soda came over to me and held my hand.

"I feel like shit...I've got those burns on my back from the church and I just got shot at...how am I still alive anyway?" I coughed.

"The bullet that got you in the chest missed your heart. You're a lucky woman Miss Heffer." The officer spoke up.

"What do you want?" I glared at the cop.

"You're under arrest for attempted murder on a cop. I'm just here to watch over you Miss Heffer." He answered.

I then noticed the handcuffs around my wrist attached to the bed.

"Are you fucking serious?" I grumbled. "You were gonna shoot Dally...He's just a kid!" My voice cracked when I tried yelling. "I was defending him."

"Jackie calm down...we're gonna fix all of this and everything will be fine." Darry assured me.

"Attempted murder? My gun was fucking empty. I was just bluffing. You guys however were gonna kill the both of us. Is it 'cause we're both Greaser's dipshit?!" I yelled at the cop.

The cop glared at me before stepping out into the hallway calling for a nurse.

"Yeah! Go get help like the pussy cop you are!" I yelled.

Two-Bit slammed his hand over my mouth to keep me from talking anymore.

"SSH! You're gonna make this worse than it is Jack!" Steve hissed at me.

"Shut up..." I grumbled.

I felt my eyes shutting...I'm so tired...I don't think I can fight no more. I just hope Dally's okay...

* * *

"Jeez...I dunno what we're gonna do. I mean...what if Jackie goes to jail again?" Was that Ponyboy?

"She's been to jail before?" That's gotta be Sodapop...

"It's a long story...but it was before she came to Tulsa." Pony said.

"Damn...she really is tough as nails..." Oh Two-Bit you weirdo.

"Guys...I think she's waking up again." Darry! I love you man...

I rubbed my eyes and sat up again. My chest just...it hurt real bad...

"Wassup bros?" I slurred.

"Did the nurse drug her up again?" Two-Bit looked at Darry for an answer. Darry just nodded in response.

I looked around and saw no cop in the room.

"Thank god that pussy cop is gone..." I sighed happily.

"Jacqueline? You got a vistor..." A nurse opened the door. In came Dallas...

"Dally! Wassup man?" I smiled like a dork.

Dallas stood at the door for a few seconds before walking over to my bed. Darry went over to the door and motioned for the others to leave the room with him.

"I never got to thank you..." Dally sat down in chair next to me.

"For what Dally baby?" I chuckled.

"Man they really have you knocked up on drugs..." Dally sighed. "Look...if you hadn't come when you did...I might not be here."

"I'd do anything for ya Dal. You're my best friend..." I calmed down. "I just didn't want ya to do somethin' stupid..." I admitted.

Dal grabbed my hand and slipped something on my finger.

"I don't wanna lose you again...if I thought losing Johnny wasn't enough..." Dally mumbled. "Well...I'm keeping my eye on you Angel Face..."

"'Cause I'm your girl?" I smiled. I remembered that kiss..._good times._

"Yeah...'cause you're my girl now." Dally cracked a small smile. "Johnny he...he told me to watch over you." Dally confessed. "I guess I was just really...angry that he died and...I wasn't thinkin'...I'm glad you saved my ass though."

I then kissed Dallas on the forehead.

"I wouldn't a change a thing Dallas...I know you'd do the same thing for me..." I chuckled.

* * *

A few weeks later I got out of the hospital. Dallas and I had to go to court though since we both 'attempted murder on a cop'. Our lawyer presented good evidence that we weren't thinking clearly because a close friend had **just** died and that our guns were empty. The judge let us go easy, but we were on parole now. And now I'm Dally's girl...it was gonna be hard to get used to considering I was usually alone. I didn't date anyone...I was a loner.

"Hey Jackie..." Ponyboy came out on the front porch.

"Yeah?" I looked at him. He was holding a piece of paper for me.

"It's uh...it's from Johnny...I think he wrote us both some letters before he died. I found it in that Gone with the Wind book we used to read together at that church." Ponyboy explained.

I froze and hesitantly grabbed the letter from him. I wasn't sure if I should open it...I took Johnny's death just as hard as Dallas did. Johnny was like the brother I never had. I always looked out for him and Ponyboy. I slowly unfolded the paper.

_Jacqueline,_

_I'm glad I got to see you one last time...I don't think I'm going to make it much longer. The doctor's predicted that I didn't have long. I think they're right too. I just don't feel too great. I'm getting weaker each minute. Anyway, I wanted to say that I'm proud of you. I wouldn't change my mind on saving those kids from that fire. I'm glad I was a good influence on you because you sure like to cause trouble most of the time. Just like Dally...I think he likes you Jack, and if he doesn't make a move soon I think he'll regret it forever. I'm gonna miss you Jack. Try to keep everyone positive, you're usually good at that. One more thing...you should watch a sunset with Dally or Ponyboy sometime. I'm sure you'd like it. And please don't blame yourself over me._

_I'll always love you like you were my own sister,_

_Johnny._

I put the paper down...I felt something streaming down my face. Sure enough they were tears. _Johnny...oh god I miss that kid._

"Fuck..." I cursed under my breath. Sodapop came outside and noticed me crying. I quickly tried wiping my tears away, but Soda wasn't gonna be fooled either way.

"Everything alright Jackie?" Soda sat down with me and rubbed my back soothingly. He was always so nice to me.

"I'm gonna miss that kid..." I glared at the letter.

"We're all gonna miss him..." Soda said. Soda then noticed the letter in my hand. "Is that letter from Johnny?"

"Yeah..." I mumbled. "It's just...what he said...before we went back to the church..." I sighed and put my face in my hands.

"Yeah?" Soda prompted.

"I told him how I didn't want to turn ourselves in. Jail does things to your mind...it messes with you and I would fucking know that from experience...I didn't want Johnny or Ponyboy to go through that. Johnny said, _"What do you think would be the right thing to do?"_... I gave in and said we'd turn ourselves in and stuff...when we got back to the church and it was burning and shit..." I froze as I noticed more tears coming out of my eyes. I got up and punched the wall next to the front door. I hated talking about my feelings.

"It's okay...keep going..." Soda smiled faintly.

"I-I kept thinking about what Johnny said...like...do the right thing Jackie! Everything will turn out fine!" I then laughed dryly. "I went into the church without thinking to save those kids. And because of what I did...Johnny...Johnny's gone...and it's all my fault." I lip started quivering.

Soda came over to me and put his forehead against mine in attempt to calm me down.

"Johnny wouldn't want you to blame yourself over something you had no control over."

My breath hitched at how close we were...I then back away from Soda, started getting off the porch pacing around, and debated whether or not I should go.

"I don't even know what to think anymore...Johnny was like my little brother...I feel like...I feel like I failed him..." I started scratching at my arms and tugging at my hair. "I don't know what to do...I-I-"

"Jackie calm down." Soda rushed over to me.

Ponyboy ran out hearing the commotion.

"What's wrong?" Pony asked worriedly.

"I can't fucking deal with this anymore! I'm better off alone! I was always alone!" I shouted.

I didn't even notice how the gang was rushing over. When did they even get here?

"Shit! What the hell's goin' on?" Two-Bit asked.

"I gotta get outta here!" I started running in a panic.

"Jackie wait!" Steve yelled.

"We gotta stop her guys! She'll go off and do something reckless like Dally!" Darrel said.

I got angry and whipped out my gun aiming it at them. I was starting to get really pissed off with hearing "You're just like Dally!"..._.it was never ending._

"STOP. Comparing me...to Dally." I whimpered.

"Jack...put down the gun..." Two-Bit ordered.

"Why should I huh?! Stay the hell away! I don't need you! I don't need anyone!" I yelled at them.

I was tackled from behind and my precious gun was taken away from me. When I was being lifted off the ground I couldn't control the tears anymore and just cried...I'm such an emotional wreck. I kinda hate myself right now for being so vulnerable in front of the gang.

"It's okay babe...let it all out..." I looked up and noticed the guy who tackled me was...Dally.

Dally picked me up and carried me back into the Curtis' home and placed me on the couch. Everyone looked lost...like they didn't know what to do about me.

"Is it alright if she stays here tonight?" Dally asked Darry. Darry nodded.

"No. I wanna go back to my room at Buck's...I want to be alone." I snapped.

"You're just as stupid as Dal is when he's alone in a state like that..." Two-Bit muttered.

"I told you to stop comparing me to Dallas." I gave Two-Bit the scariest glare I could muster up. I would have smirked in satisfaction when I saw Two-Bit flinch, but I didn't...I was too mad and upset right now.

"Not that I care about what they say, but they're kinda right babe. I mean...don't deny it...we're pretty similar." Dal smirked as he sat down on the couch with me.

"Shut the hell up. I'm not similar to anyone..." I practically growled.

"Was it something in the letter from Johnny that set you off or what?" Ponyboy looked curious.

I still had the letter in my hand...I gripped it tightly. I wanted to crush it up in a ball and throw it away, maybe rip it up while I was at it...but I couldn't. There was something about it that I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it. I didn't want no more reminders of Johnny, but it was the only thing I had left of him...Soda gently opened my fist and took the letter from my hand. He began to read it aloud to everyone (with my permission of course)...he seemed slightly sad, but I guess he now knew why I was upset.

"Can I go now?" I glared at Soda.

"No...you can't." Dally interjected.

"Who the hell gave you the right of what I can or can't do Winston?!" I yelled.

"You think you're the only one that misses Johnny right now?!" Dally looked furious. "Why did you think I tried to kill myself?! I loved him just as much as you did!"

I then ran out of the house. I couldn't deal with this shit...Dal grabbed me roughly by the shoulder and turned me around.

"You think running away is gonna solve anything?!" Dallas asked. "You always run! You're just a coward! It's funny how you're being compared to me so much! I wouldn't act like a coward! I deal with everything head on!" That made me snap.

"OH! HA! That's so fucking rich coming from you Winston! If you aren't such a coward then why'd you go try and kill yourself?! You were running away too, you little bastard! So you're a hypocrite if you're calling me a coward!" I countered.

"What did you say?!" Dallas looked ready to hit me. He usually didn't hit girls, but in this case I'd be the exception.

"You heard me." I growled.

"Dal! Don't do it man!" Steve yelled. Everyone came outside of the house to watch us.

"You can have your fucking ring back Winston! I don't need anyone to watch over me! I was always alone and I always will be! If I was alone from the beginning...if none you guys befriended me...Johnny wouldn't have died. So go ahead and blame me for his death...I blame myself every fucking minute of the day." I choked on sobs and chucked Dally's ring at him.

I then turned around and started walking away. I would always live with this guilt...nothing would change my mind about that. I always thought Johnny's death was my fault. I couldn't even go to his funeral because of it.

* * *

_I hope this chapter was okay. Jackie is a weird character, but she's basically an emotional wreck right now because of Johnny's death. I hope that makes sense...Anyway, she always dealt with things alone because no one was really there for her most of her life. When she befriended the Curtis' and everyone else...I guess she wasn't expecting to get attached to them. I hope you understand. It's okay if you don't like this chapter. It's not my best...but please be nice to me! I'm super sensitive! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Here's another chapter for you! Hope you like it!_

* * *

It had been two weeks since Dallas and I had spoken to each other...I didn't know why I was such an emotional wreck right now. But it was understandable. I had lost someone who was close to me, to the gang...I had thought of him as the brother I never had. If I lost someone else like Ponyboy for example...I'd just..._break_. I went over to the Curtis' to...apologize for my behavior. It was normally something I didn't do, but for once...I'd make the exception.

"Hey Darrel..." I smiled sadly at him. I held out a pie. "I made some pie for you guys."

Darrel sighed and hesitantly let me in.

"How are you feeling? I mean that one day..."

"Let's not mention it...I'm sorry about what happened though...I'm also sorry that it took me two weeks to apologize. I just needed time to cool my head off." I apologized. Darry cracked a small smile.

"Are you sure you're alright? Jack...I may not be your brother or your father, but you can talk to me...to any of us really." Darry assured me.

"I'll keep that in mind...I may have failed Johnny, but I promise it won't happen again..." I sighed. Darry looked upset...like he didn't know what to say.

"Johnny wouldn't want you to blame yourself. And you didn't fail him either. The boy loved you for God's sake..." Darrel glared at me.

"No matter what you guys say, I'll always know it was my fault he's gone. But that's not why I'm here Darry. I wanted to say that I was sorry about the way I acted two weeks ago. I don't want to think about Johnny right now...not today at least." I spoke softly.

Darry went silent for a few seconds and then pulled me in for a hug. I stiffened at the sudden contact. I never got hugged by Darry...not usually.

"Jackie? That you?" Soda came inside the front door with Steve behind him.

Darry let go of me and I showed the two boys the pie I made this morning.

"PIE!" Steve cheered.

We all laughed at Steve as I cut a slice for him. In case you were wondering, this was apple pie.

"You made pie? What's the special occasion?" Soda eyed me suspiciously.

"It's an apology pie. For the way I acted two weeks ago." I smiled.

Soda scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and then finally made his way over to me, taking off his DX hat while he was at it.

"We all know what you're going through. Ponyboy and Dallas especially...So don't think you're ever alone you hear?" Soda hugged me.

"What is with all the hugs today?" I chuckled and pushed Soda away. "You go get a shower. I'm not hugging a dirty greaser." I joked.

"Yes Ma'am!" Soda mock saluted me.

I spanked Soda as he ran off into the bathroom.

"I smell apple pie bitches!" Two-Bit ran into the house next. "Jackie! You're back!" Two-Bit hugged me tightly.

"No more hugs!" I smacked Two-Bit's arms.

Two-Bit let go of me and immediately cut himself a slice of apple pie.

"So Jackie...I know you're not normally one to apologize...what else are you here for?" Darry asked.

_Damn it...he's good._ Everyone else looked at me and went silent.

"I uh..._might_ have beat up someone...and Buck _might_ have kicked me out for the night...so uh...is it alright if I crash on the couch tonight?" I asked.

Darry looked mad for a minute and took a deep breath to calm down.

"Don't let it happen again and I might let you stay." Darry bargained.

"Sure thing Darry." I giggled.

"I mean it girl! I don't want another Dallas on our hands!" Darry said.

"Well I hate to break it to ya Darry, but she's been a female Dallas all along!" Two-Bit snickered as he high-fived Steve. Darry glared at the two of them.

"Can someone get me a towel?" Soda yelled from the bathroom.

I was surprised..._that sure was a fast shower_. I nodded at Darry and went to go get Soda a towel to dry off with. Soda however accidentally got the floor wet, so I slipped and fell right on top of him. Both of our eyes were as wide as saucers and we were blushing like tomatoes..._oh dear._

"I'm so sorry about that..." I squeaked.

I got off of Soda and closed my eyes as I held out the towel for him.

"You can look now." Soda said. The towel was now around his waist.

"I'm **_really_** sorry about that." I breathed out.

"It's uh...it's okay Jack...accidents happen right?" Soda smiled.

"If you wanna hit me you can go ahead." I raised my arms in surrender.

"No! I would never hit a lady!" Soda held my hands and put them back down.

_God I just want to kiss him..._

"What's taking you two so long in there?!" Two-Bit yelled from the other side of the door.

Soda looked conflicted...like he wanted to do something, but didn't know if he should. I knew that feeling, but let's not go into details...I quickly got out of the bathroom and went out to the front porch ignoring the boys stares. I got out a cigarette and lit it up with a match. Ponyboy then showed up. He looked confused for a minute, but then smiled at me.

"Jackie. It's great to see you. What are you doing here?" Ponyboy asked.

"I wanted to say that I was sorry for being an ass two weeks ago. I've been dealing with some tough shit lately and I guess I just snapped." I sighed. I blew out some smoke.

"It's alright...I get how you're feeling." Ponyboy looked at his feet.

I was mad for a minute considering that Sodapop said the same thing..._how would anyone know what I'm feeling?_ But then I thought about it. Ponyboy was Johnny's best friend. He of course knew what losing someone close was like. He lost his parents at a young age for crying out loud.

"Yeah...I guess you would know huh?" I mumbled softly.

I then got two hundred dollars out from my bra. Yeah...I like to keep my money there...long story. I then walked over to Ponyboy and slipped it in his jeans pocket.

"W-what are you doing?" Ponyboy's face turned red.

"Relax kid. I'm just giving you a little something for school. You have a future at least. Don't waste it okay?" I started walking away.

Ponyboy grabbed the wad of cash from his pocket and counted it. He gasped in shock at the amount I gave him.

"J-Jackie! I can't take this!" Ponyboy yelled.

"Think of it as an early college gift. There's more where that came from." I laughed at Ponyboy's behavior.

Ponyboy continued to argue and I ignored everything he said. I wasn't taking that money back. Ponyboy needed it more than I did.

* * *

Later that night I went out to see a movie, little did I know what would would occur when I bumped into an old friend.

"Hey Heffer. Wanna have a drink with me?"

I turned around and saw...Tim Shepard?

"Uh...sure. Why not?" I shrugged and walked over to his car. We sat on the hood of the car and took swigs of whiskey from a flask that Tim was carrying. It after several minutes that I started feeling all buzzed. Neither of us had spoken during the movie until we heard some Soc's and Greaser's arguing.

"So how have you been doing Heffer?" Tim asked.

"I'm uh...I'm getting better...I think..." I said.

"I'm sorry about Johnny. I knew how much you loved that kid...everyone did. You would always protect him and little baby Curtis..." Tim smiled.

I then burst out laughing. I felt so funny right now...

"I'm such a fucking screw up man! Every time I tried doing something good, something right...I always mess up. I failed Johnny..." I giggled.

Tim went silent for a minute before he burst out laughing.

"Hey! You ain't no screw up Heffer...a screw up would be my sister Angela." Tim joked.

"Jackie? What are you doing here?"

I looked around and finally saw Two-Bit with Ponyboy.

"Hey guys! What's goin' on?" I laughed hysterically.

"Yo Shepard! How much did she drink?" Two-Bit looked angry.

Tim looked around for his flask and I giggled as I held it out for him. Tim found that the flask was now empty.

"HA! Shit...she drank it all!" Tim chuckled. "I might have added a little something to it! If you know what I mean! HA!"

"Jackie, come on. You're coming back with us." Ponyboy held out his hand.

I didn't feel like moving, so Two-Bit picked me up bridal style and we all took off.

* * *

"I was starting to-to enjoy that movie man!" I slurred. "Why'd you guys take me here?"

"Man you're wasted...what were you doing hanging out with Shepard anyway?" Two-Bit asked. He put me down on the couch.

"I was just watching a movie and I bumped into my old buddy!" I giggled.

"I've never seen you this drunk before..." Ponyboy sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know what Shepard had in that flask of his...but it was great." I got up and went to get a beer, until I was stopped by Two-Bit.

"Jack, you've had enough tonight." Two-Bit told me.

"What's your problem, Mickey? You drink more than I do." I stomped into the living room.

Soda then came out of his bedroom wearing nothing but plaid pajama pants. He looked slightly mad and really tired. I almost felt bad..._did I wake him up?_

"What's all this racket guys? I wanted to sleep in tomorrow since I'm off! Is that too much to ask for?" Soda whined.

"Hey Sodie-pop!" I saluted Soda.

"Is she drunk?" Soda got serious.

"Yeah...we caught her hanging out with Tim at the drive in." Ponyboy explained.

I stumbled and almost fell on my face until I was caught by Sodapop. I couldn't control my laughter at this point.

"Let's get you fixed up...I'll let you wear some of our clothes." Soda proceeded to take me to my room.

"Later guys...have fun dealing with her." Two-Bit left.

Soda shut the bedroom door and went rummaging through his dresser. He tossed me one of his shirts and grabbed some old sweat pants from when Ponyboy was on the track team.

"Can you uh...get dressed?" Soda asked nervously.

I laughed some more and went to take my jacket off...

"W-why won't...my jacket come off?" I asked myself. "It's glued on man!" I laughed.

Soda sighed and slipped my leather jacket off with no problems. I then felt tingly when Soda slipped off my black tank top next. My breath hitched when I felt Soda's fingers brushing against my thigh as he went to take off my jeans.

"Hey Soda...I feel weird..." I mumbled.

"Are you gonna throw up?" He looked at me in worry.

"No...it's not-not like that...I feel like I wanna kiss you...hic! Is that normal?" I hiccuped.

Soda froze and he looked into my eyes. I smiled at Soda as I rested my forehead against his. _I wonder what his lips taste like? Candy, soda, or maybe both? I had to know!_ I leaned in and finally put my lips against his. Soda gasped and that gave me the chance to deepen the kiss. I pulled Soda onto him and Pony's bed. Soda made no attempt to do anything, until I grabbed his butt and squeezed. He gasped again and I thrust my tongue into his mouth. Soda started giving in and hesitantly put his arms around my waist. A few seconds later I broke the kiss, gasping for air. Soda's eyes were filled with lust, his eyes were a darker blue, and he was panting heavily. I felt heat pooling in my lower belly. My mouth went to Soda's neck and I started nipping and sucking. I heard Soda moan lowly and I continued to leave my mark.

"Jackie...oh god...we gotta...gotta stop." Soda breathed out.

I then pulled back and started biting and tugging on his lower lip. Soda let another moan slip out. I slipped my tongue back into his mouth and then started sucking on his tongue. Soda's moans kept urging me to go on. _For someone who said he wanted to stop...it sure didn't feel like he wanted to._ I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and began grinding against him. His moans were like music to my ears. I wanted to keep going, to hear more sounds slip out of his mouth. Soda pulled away from me and took deep breaths.

"Oh god...don't pull a stunt like that Jack...I won't be able to stop. I care about you too much." Soda stifled another moan as I began rubbing our groins together again. "Jackie...oh god...stop." Soda looked conflicted again just like earlier...like he didn't know what to do.

"I don't think you want to stop..." I giggled.

"You don't know what you want right now...you're too drunk. I'd rather do this with you when you're sober." Soda smiled sadly. "I care about you too much, Jackie."

I felt my eyes closing..._when did I suddenly get tired?_

"Goodnight Jack."

* * *

I woke up hugging something...no someone. It was Ponyboy. I smiled and let go of Ponyboy who was snuggling against my chest. _I'll let this stay our little secret Pony..._ I then got out of bed and looked at the clock. It was now noon. If Darry and Soda aren't here then that most likely meant that they're both at work. _Should I wake Ponyboy up then?_ I saw a note on the kitchen table. One for me, and one for Ponyboy.

_Jackie,_

_Since you woke up, make sure Ponyboy gets his ass out of bed. Since I let you stay at our house I'd appreciate it if you did something in return. I'm not asking for nothing big since I know you're lazy like Two-Bit, but just do the dishes and make Pony some breakfast. That's not really asking for too much now is it? If you could also watch over Ponyboy until Two-Bit gets there then that would be great too. _

_You're welcome for letting you stay over and thank you for helping out._

_-Darry_

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. Typical Darry. Maybe Ponyboy would want scrambled eggs? _He likes eggs right? Well too bad! That's what I'm making!_

"YO PONYBOY! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED BEFORE I COME IN THERE!" I yelled from the kitchen. I heard groaning in response to that. "What was that?! You want me to come in?!"

I then heard shuffling and the door opening and closing shut. Ponyboy came into the kitchen, leaned against the door way, and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Why the hell are you yelling?" Ponyboy groaned.

"Darry said I had to wake you up anyway. He also left a note for you." I informed him.

As Ponyboy picked up the note I got out the eggs and frying pan and proceeded to make our breakfast.

"Anyone home?" Two-Bit yelled.

_That didn't take long..._

"Yeah in here! But don't slam the-" **SLAM!** "...door..." Ponyboy rolled his eyes at Two-Bit. _He would never listen would he?_

"What's up Miss Hangover?" Two-Bit sat down at the kitchen table.

"Oh yeah...I forgot I drank last night. Who did I hang out with? Tim? Oh yeah! It was Tim..." I chuckled to myself.

"You should stop hanging around Tim. He's nothing but trouble Jack." Two-Bit said.

I put the scrambled eggs on two plates for me and Ponyboy. I got some salt and handed it over to Pony as we both sat down to eat.

"Are you deaf or something?" Two-Bit looked irritated.

"I heard you...doesn't mean I have to listen to you." I continued eating.

"Jackie. He's a bad influence on you! Always has been!" Two-Bit told me.

"You're not my father, so stop acting like you can tell me what to do." I slammed my fork on the table and glared at Two-Bit.

"Did you forget that whenever you hung out with Shepard that only bad things came out of it?" Two-Bit asked.

"Mind your own business! You don't know what you're talking about-"

This bantering and arguing went on for over five minutes. Ponyboy got irritated and finally had enough.

"**SHUT UP!**" Ponyboy interrupted us.

The two of us stopped arguing and looked at Ponyboy in surprise.

"Jackie. Two-Bit's right and you know it. Just stop fighting! And please listen to us! God damn it you always do this! Do you not remember that car crash you got into two years ago when you got drunk with Tim?!" Ponyboy yelled.

I tensed up as I remembered that night. Tim and I had just left a party at Buck's...we wanted to hang out at his place and maybe have a few more beers. Tim was another one of my best friends other than Dallas. Little did I know that we would get into an accident when we decided to drive home. I woke up in the hospital then next day with broken ribs and a broken arm. Everyone was worried sick about me. Tim got it easy with only a broken wrist and a few stitches on his forehead. After that day, everyone made sure I stayed away from Tim Shepard. I got up from my seat and raised my hand as if I was going to hit Ponyboy.

"You little shit." I growled. I hated whenever anyone brought up that night. I was scared of driving because of that. I always walked on foot ever since that damn night. I sold my car to Buck because of it...Two-Bit got up ready to step in, but I noticed at the slightly scared look on Ponyboy's face. _What the hell was I thinking?!_

"I...I'm sorry Ponyboy..." I looked at my hand in horror as I lowered it. I can't believe I was actually thinking of hitting Ponyboy. I loved him.

I ran out to the front porch and decided to go anywhere. I had to leave before I did anything stupid. I needed to get this anger out of my system. Hitting anyone that wasn't a member of the gang would be good enough for me. I needed a fight...and I needed it now.

"Hey Greaser! I'm talking to you!" A guy yelled at me.

I turned around..._jeez...how far was I? I wasn't even thinking...shit...am I in Soc territory?_

"What is it dick head?!" I yelled back.

A Soc got out of his car. I grinned as I saw that he was alone...perfect prey. He actually looked apologetic though...

"Hey no need for harsh words. I'm sorry about calling you a Greaser...it's a force of habit." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. _Wait...I knew this guy...I swear to god I did._

"What's...what's your name?" I formed my right hand into a fist. I was shaking with anger.

"My name's Randy." He murmured softly.

My eyes widened. This douche bag was Bob Sheldon's best friend. The best friend of the one that killed Johnny. He might not have actually killed him, but it was because of him that we had to go into hiding which after all of that killed Johnny. I got out my gun from my jacket pocket and aimed it at Randy's head. I was now BEYOND pissed off.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just kill you now." I growled.

Randy looked terrified and he quickly raised his hands up in surrender.

"I just wanted to talk! I swear! I wasn't gonna do anything!" Randy yelped.

"Your best friend is the reason..." _Damn it...I can't even say his name now... _"...is the reason Johnny is dead." I felt tears stinging my eyes.

"Look! I know I was drunk that night, but if I wasn't I would have stopped Bob from even going into Greaser territory! It was his idea! Not mine! I'm sorry about what happened to that Greaser kid...he was a hero. And you are too..."

I cocked my revolver and pressed the revolver against his forehead.

"I'm no hero...don't forget that." I glared at him.

"If you weren't no hero then why did you save those kids? The newspaper said that you were the first one to run in without even looking back." Randy gulped...he was probably scared shitless right now. Oh how I wish it was me that killed Bob that night...maybe then Johnny would still be alive. I wish Randy was Bob right now.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear in the paper Soc." I spat out.

"Seriously though...I'm sorry about what happened to the kid...he didn't deserve that..." Randy mumbled.

"Let's not forget the boy you tried drowning in the fountain."

"I apologized to him about it already. I wasn't myself that night..." Randy's voice wavered.

I lowered my gun a little bit. _He apologized to Ponyboy?_ Then I thought about that phrase...'I wasn't myself that night'...I understood what he meant completely and I would know from experience.

"I'm sorry about my actions...I wasn't proud of what I did...and I'm not proud of the outcome either..." He added.

I then put my gun back in my pocket.

"You're not worth my time anyway..." I began walking away.

"Wait! Would you...uh...wanna get a coke?"

I froze in my tracks and looked at him in shock.

"You're serious? You? A **Soc**...asking _me_? A **Greaser**...to get a coke with _you_?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah...I wanted to talk..." Randy said. "Unless you're scared people will see us together."

I was about to say no, but then again-

"I'm not scared. I'm Jackie Heffer and don't you forget it." I glared at him.

Randy gave me a small smile and then opened the door to the passenger seat for me.

* * *

I started heading towards Buck's. It was probably five o' clock right now...I wondered if Buck would let me stay or kick me out like yesterday. I snuck in Buck's place and noticed he was having another party. I got to the stairs fast and hurried up the stairs to get to my room. I then saw...Dallas? _What the hell is he doing? Is he going through my dresser?!_

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" I yelled.

Yeah...Dally and I hadn't talked since two weeks ago...

I got out my gun and aimed it at him.

"Whoa shit! Chill for a minute Heffer before you do something stupid!" Dallas jumped and held his hands up.

I then lowered the gun so it would be aiming at his crotch.

"Like that..." Dallas rolled his eyes.

"You've got about five seconds to tell me what you were going through my stuff for, or I'll make sure you never have children." I grounded my teeth and tried to take deep breaths in attempt to calm down. I did kind of want to shoot Dally...maybe not kill him, but shoot him somewhere not fatal.

"I was just looking for a couple of bucks okay?" Dallas said.

"Don't you think I've had enough of you screwing me over?!" I growled.

"Hey. I haven't screwed you...maybe not yet..." He smirked. _THE NERVE OF THAT BOY!_

"Who's holding the gun here, Winston?" I then smirked.

"Who hasn't pulled the trigger yet, Heffer? I know when people bluff." Dallas retorted.

I then got out some ammo from my pocket and loaded the revolver. I then cocked it and aimed it back at his crotch.

"Who's bluffing now?" It was my turn to smirk again.

Dallas started moving slowly towards the door, but before he got out I immediately stop him.

"Not so fast. What did you take?" I held out my hand waiting.

Dallas looked irritated as he got out a wad of cash and put it back in my hand. I still held my hand out and patiently waited. Dallas sighed in frustration and got out another wad of cash from his other pocket. With that I let him walk through.

"Where did you get that kind of dough anyway?" Dallas asked. He looked at me suspiciously.

"None of your business." I glared at him.

I shut the door in his face only for his foot to be in the way. _Damn it...just when I thought he would leave._

"Move Dallas." I pushed the door.

Dallas then pushed the door forward, so he could get right back in. I fell to the floor and landed on my ass. Dallas then helped me up and began holding my arms tightly, so I couldn't pull away.

"I'm being serious...what kind of fucked up shit are you getting involved in? I heard you've been hanging around with Shepard again." Dallas stared at me with those cold eyes of his.

"Why would you care huh? I haven't talked to you for over two weeks! It didn't seem to bother you one bit. Why do you suddenly want to know what's going on?!" I shouted at him.

"I don't like being yelled at. I'd like it if you stopped acting like a bitch and calm down." He looked dead serious. I wasn't gonna back down though.

"Why would I give a shit? We're not exactly on speaking terms." I scoffed.

Dallas shoved me on my bed and straddled my hips and pinned my arms above my head.

"As long as you're lying down there, listen good. I don't care that you're holding some stupid grudge against me, but the others are getting worried about you, I'm getting worried about you, I don't like you hanging around with Shepard, and I want you to stop talking to him, you dig?" Dallas spat out.

"You can't just tell me what to do Dallas-"

"**JUST SHUT IT!**"

I immediately went silent. Dallas rarely raised his voice at me unless he was really angry.

"Everyone is worried sick about you and how you're dealing with Johnny's death. You won't talk about it at all...it's like you're trying to erase Johnny from existence or something!" He snapped. "I was just as close to him as you were, but you don't see me trying to pretend I never knew him!"

"And you dealt with his death so well." I retorted. If looks could kill...I'd be ashes by now with that glare Dallas gave me.

"I wasn't thinking about you guys...you of all people know how I get when I'm about to blow when I have too much shit to deal with on the inside..." Dallas murmured. I then frowned knowing that Dallas was right...I did understand. I almost exploded today and killed a Soc.

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled.

"Could you just tell me what's been going on?" Dallas asked. "You've been acting weird...more distant."

"Could you get off of me first?" I then asked.

Dallas then smirked and leaned down until his lips were one hair length away. I blushed as his lips were ghosting over mine...

"Why? Are you scared that I'll try to have my way with you, Heffer? All ladies can't resist my charms." Dallas chuckled.

"What charms? You're pretty much a barbarian." I snorted.

I jumped when I felt Dallas bite my neck.

"Now that's not very nice. I thought you liked me Jack..." Dallas sucked on my neck.

"I thought you wanted to talk." I smirked.

Dallas let my hands go and I finally pushed him off of me and we both sat down together on my bed.

"Well why have you been acting weird lately?" Dallas got back to being serious.

I paused to think about the question..._I didn't know why..._

"I wish I knew the answer to that, Dallas...I really do." I sighed sadly. "I guess I'd say because of all of this guilt I've been feeling about Johnny. I failed him Dallas...I promised him that I would protect him and I failed to do that." I replied.

"You didn't fail anyone...if anything it was the Soc's fault this ever happened."

_Dallas felt the same way too huh?_

"I almost killed Bob's best friend today. I had the gun at his face and I just wished that he was Bob for a minute. I wanted to shoot him so badly."

Dally's eyes widened and he put his hand on mine.

"Did you do it?"

"Nah...he actually came to me because he wanted to apologize for that night. Said if he wasn't drunk that everything would have been different. That he would have stopped Bob. I believe him though...he seems different than he was before."

"Oh really?" Dally scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"He even bought me a coke." I smiled.

"What the hell? Are you nuts or something? He's a Soc!" Dally looked shocked more than he did angry.

"And why should I care what anyone thinks? I'm Jackie Heffer! I'll do what I want and I'm not scared to do it." I said.

Dallas then smiled. Something he still rarely did.

"You've got guts I'll give you that."

"So...about two weeks ago...I'm sorry I blew up at you." I apologized.

"It's okay...I'm not over Johnny either..." Dal confessed.

"It's gonna be hard you know...living on without the kid." I murmured softly.

"Don't worry about it...we'll figure out something." Dallas assured me.

"I think I've been more protective over Ponyboy because of all this..." I realized.

"I'm not surprised." Dal smirked again.

I was slightly happy now...I had just gotten my best friend back...

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed reading! It's okay if you didn't! But please be nice! I'm super crazy sensitive! lol ^-^ _


End file.
